Eyes are the Window to the Soul
by ywons54
Summary: You know the saying "Eyes are the window to the soul"? Well, what happens when you can no longer see the light that shines in them? What if the windows are broken? If you can look close enough, if you can see deep enough, maybe, just maybe, you can bring it back. Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but man, I sure wish I did.**

**Pairing: Drew and May**

**Season: During ****Pokémon Black and White Rival Destinies****.**

**TPPOV= Third Person Point Of View**

**FPPOV= First Person Point Of View**

**NOPOV= No One's Point Of View**

**Summary: You know the saying "Eyes are the window to the soul"? Well, what happens when you can no longer see the light that shines in them? What if the windows are broken? If you can look close enough, if you can see deep enough, maybe, just maybe, you can bring it back. May was the one to break Drew's soul windows. Scarring him physically, mentally, and emotionally. But can she help get the light back after it's all burned out.**

* * *

**Eyes Are the Window to the Soul**

**Chapter 1**

**Solidad's TPPOV**

The pink-haired girl stood silently in the doorway connecting her living room and kitchen. She was watching her young friend sit on her couch with his knees to his chest. His green hair was a mess from fitful sleep and his emerald green eyes had a vacant look to them.

Solidad's eyes were filled with worry. He'd been like this for the last few days and there was no way it was healthy for him. Drew is like a little brother to her, but the worst part was she didn't even know what had happened to make him like this. He'd just called her over a phone and asked if he could come stay with her. She, of course, said yes.

_Flashback_

_Solidad had been watching her favorite TV show when the ringer on her phone went off. She muted the show, got up from her couch, and went over to answer it. When she did, a green-haired boy around the age of sixteen appeared on the screen. He looked like he had better days._

"_Drew, what could make you call me at this time of night looking like that?" She said first._

"_I was wondering if I could come stay with you in Unova for a little while. I know that region doesn't have contests, but-"_

"_Sure you can stay with me, no reason needed," Solidad cut him off._

_He smiled slightly and thanked me. He said he would arrive in a few days and with that ended the conversation._

_End Flashback_

He had seemed fine for the first few days he was here then; Solidad noticed that he had started slipping. She had first noticed this when he barely moved around the house anymore, didn't eat much, and was terribly quiet.

The pink-haired coordinator was broken out of her thoughts as Drew stumbled off the couch and out the back door to Solidad's backyard/garden. That's about the only other place he went.

**Roserade's TPPOV**

The dual grass and poison-type followed her trainer out to the gazebo in Solidad's backyard. As he sat down, she saw a nearby bush rustle and quietly got into a battle stance while inching toward it. Drew didn't seem to notice that she was getting ready for a battle.

Right as Roserade got a few inches from the bush a Pokémon jumped right over her.

"Deer Deerling," the Pokémon, a Deerling, was looking around confused. Roserade stared at the Season Pokémon for a few seconds; then yelled at her trainer, hoping to help him catch a new Pokémon to raise his spirits.

Drew tilted his head over to where Roserade's voice had come from. Once he saw the situation, he got a Masterball quite lazily and said," Roserade, use Magical Leaf."

She did and got a direct hit. The Deerling looked at the dual type with an expression of absolute fear. The…..

"Now use Poison Sting."

This attack left the Deerling unable to battle- not that it was doing much anyways- so Drew threw the Masterball he was holding. It sucked the Deerling in and blinked for a few seconds. Once it stopped blinking, Drew went and picked it up, calling out his new Pokémon.

"Deerling!" the Season Pokémon said. Roserade noticed the pretty yellow flower on the fawn-like Pokemon's head and the light pink color of her fur, it being spring and all. She looked up at Drew wondering what he was going to do next. She saw that his eyes got vacant again and he was gripping the edge of the bench he sat on so hard, his knuckles were white.

Deerling seemed to notice her new trainer's silent despair, as she went over to him and jumped on to the bench. She put her front hooves on his leg while reaching up and nuzzling his chin with her muzzle. He chuckled a little and began to pet Deerling on her head. As he did so, his eyes lite up the tiniest bit.

Maybe, just maybe, Drew can get better.

**An Hour Or So Later**

**NOPOV**

Drew had come in from the backyard when Solidad had called him in for lunch, which consisted in ham and cheese sandwiches, jasmine green tea, and a fruit salad. Now the two humans and all of their Pokémon which they had all let out so could eat as well, Lapras was in a little wading pool, so it could be out too- were around the flat screen TV in Solidad's spacy living room. Solidad currently had the remote and was flipping through the channels with a bored expression on her face. She finally settled on a Johto Contest that was live.

The reason for this show was because she had the thought that the root of Drew's depression had to do with a contest or with someone who had something to do with contests. The Contest was just starting, so she had plenty of time to watch Drew for a reaction.

It turned out there really wasn't much to react from. The scores were pretty typical along with the performances, Solidad and Drew both could have done a lot better than those people. It was when the announcer, Lilian, introduced the final contestant, that Drew seemed to grow paler than he already was.


End file.
